


like a carrot on a string

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there's a big difference between "I want you" and "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a carrot on a string

“Listen, I’m sorry about Sarah. I should have thought about it, at least given you some warning.”

They’ve been through this already, in the hall outside his mom and Burt’s bedroom. He apologized then too, and Will said he didn’t mind. He also said he wasn’t planning on keeping them a secret, and they haven’t talked about it or anything, but as soon as he said it Finn gripped the front of his shirt and kissed him hard.

He still doesn’t even know why that came as such a big surprise, really, because it’s not like Will ever said he _wasn’t_ planning to tell anyone about them. But he didn’t even tell his parents, so until Will said he was okay with being out, Finn wondered.

“It’s okay, Finn, really,” Will says.

They’re standing outside his apartment door, and when Will glances up from unlocking the door long enough to smile at him, Finn leans in and kisses him. It starts out soft, just a press of his mouth against Will’s, really, because he can’t stay and he’s not trying to start anything here. But they’ve spent practically the whole day together without being able to do more than touch every once in awhile -- not counting that one kiss up against the wall outside his parents’ bedroom, anyway -- and that’s a lot of time to think about what he’d _like_ to be doing with Will.

So it’s no surprise, really, when Will’s lips part under his, and it’s no surprise that Finn takes the in, sliding his tongue along Will’s bottom lip before he sucks it between his teeth. He’s not sure how Will gets the door open while he’s making those little noises in the back of his throat, either, but before Finn knows it they’re stumbling into Will’s apartment together, and it’s kind of a miracle that he remembers to kick the door shut behind him before he focuses all his attention on Will’s mouth again.

Just his mouth, the way his lips feel against Finn’s and the soft noises of approval he makes when Finn’s tongue slides against his. The click of teeth when Will pushes up for more, and the way their mouths fit together when Finn angles his head just so.

It’s the first time Finn’s kissed him since before dinner, because when they got in Finn’s truck to head back to Will’s place they were still parked in front of his parents’ house, which meant his mom could look outside and see Finn trying to climb into Will’s lap, and they both know that’s exactly what would have happened if Finn had kissed him then. Once they got to Will’s apartment building Will got out of the truck and headed toward his door like there was no question that Finn would follow, so Finn got out of the truck and followed him.

And yeah, okay, it hasn’t really been that long, just a few hours, which means he probably has a problem. Scratch that -- he definitely has a problem, because he told his mom he’d be back soon, and there’s no way he can leave now.

And there goes Will reading his mind again, because as soon as he thinks it Will’s pulling back to look at him, hands pushing through his hair and pressing another kiss against Finn’s mouth before he says, “I know you can’t stay.” Only the way he says it makes it sound more like _I wish you could_ , and wow, does Finn ever know the feeling.

His heart skips a beat when Will pulls him close, arms around his shoulders and breathing against Finn’s neck. Finn’s own arms slide around Will’s waist, and he’s glad Will’s not looking at him when he answers.

“Do you want me to?”

Will’s laugh tickles his neck and sends a shiver of anticipation straight to his groin. His lips brush against Finn’s skin just below his ear, then his cheek, and finally his mouth before Will pulls back to look at him. “For the record, the answer to that question is always going to be yes.”

When Will laughs again Finn figures he must be grinning like a dope, but he doesn’t really care. All he cares about is how much Will wants him here -- as much as Finn wants to be here, maybe -- and somehow knowing that makes it easier to go home alone.

“I have to bring your car in first thing,” he says, like they haven’t already been over this. Like Will didn’t try to argue that he could drive it home and then drive it all the way _back_ across town in the morning so Burt could look at it. Like Finn wasn’t dying to shut him up with a kiss right in the middle of his parents’ living room, just to remind Will of why letting Finn drive him home was a great idea.

“Then I promised Burt I’d drop off Kurt and Puck at the airport,” he adds, hands sliding up under the coat Will’s still wearing. Will takes the hint and pulls it off, then he reaches for the zipper on Finn’s coat and slides it down.

“And you’ve got rehearsal in the afternoon,” Will teases, still smiling like Finn’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

“Right, I forgot. Guess I better show up, the director’s a total slave driver.”

Will snorts a laugh and pushes Finn’s jacket off his shoulders. “He’d have to be. Who schedules a rehearsal on the day after Christmas?”

Finn grins and lets Will push his coat off, then he tosses it in the direction of the couch before he tugs Will into another kiss.

“Can you stay for a drink?” Will asks when Finn lets him pull away. He nods and lets Will pull him into the kitchen, then he leans against the counter and watches Will pull a couple beers out of the fridge.

“I haven’t said thank you,” Will says as he passes Finn one of his expensive beers.

“For what?”

“For including me today. It was an important day for your family, Finn, I know that.”

Finn opens his mouth to say that Will _is_ family, that even if he didn’t want to make out with Finn, he’s been family for years. Since he started giving Finn career advice, or maybe even before then. Maybe since that first time Will put his arms around Finn, when he was still Mr. Schue and Finn was too messed up to know _what_ he wanted, let alone who he wanted it with.

He knows now, knows that what he wants is this, pretty much. Sunday dinners with his folks, dumb jokes around the dinner table in between conversations about work and the latest gossip from Kurt and Puck in L.A. He wants his parents to be proud of him, and he wants to come home to expensive beers and takeout food and Will. He wants that more than he’s ever wanted anything, wants it so much it scares him just thinking about it.

Instead of saying any of that out loud he just shrugs and takes a swig of beer. “I wanted you there.”

When Will smiles at him this time it’s kind of shy, and Finn _feels_ it all the way to his toes. He’s got a hand on the back of his neck, the stupid vest Finn’s been thinking about unbuttoning all day riding up a little and it completely sucks that Finn has to go home instead of staying right where he is and peeling Will’s clothes back layer by layer.

Will’s leaning against the counter next to him, his shoulder brushing against Finn’s when he ducks his head and smiles some more. And maybe Finn’s not supposed to just say stuff like that out loud, about wanting to be around Will all the time. He’s not sure what the rules are here, because the girls he’s dated always _liked_ hearing that stuff, even if he didn’t always mean it. He means it now, though, means it maybe more than he ever did with Quinn or Rachel or any of the girls he’s dated between high school and Will.

“So what happens now?” he hears himself ask, and he’s been wondering since Sarah walked into his living room and saw Will sitting there, sure, but he didn’t plan on asking. It’s out there now, though, and it’s not like he can take it back. “I mean when you go back to work. I know you’re not breaking any rules or anything, but still.”

For a minute Will just looks at him, then he leans in and rests a hand on Finn’s cheek. It’s cold from his beer, and Finn shivers a little when Will presses forward and kisses him. He takes his time, like he’s trying to make a point, maybe, so Finn lets him. Not that he minds; he can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing than kissing Will, and if it means waiting awhile for an answer to his question, that’s fine with him.

Then Will pulls back and leans against the counter again, but his free hand’s resting on Finn’s hip and Finn shifts until they’re face to face. He reaches out to tug at the buttons of Will’s vest, finally giving in to the urge to unbutton it, even though he’s still not planning to stay.

“When I go back to work I’ll talk to Figgins and let him know that I’m seeing you,” Will says, voice soft like he’s afraid to say it out loud. “He might not like it; there are bound to be a few complaints from some of the more conservative parents, if anyone decides to make an issue of it, and Figgins is all about the status quo. Sue might make it an issue, I guess, but I’ll deal with her when the time comes.”

And it’s not funny, because they’re talking about Will’s career here, and Finn’s too, if he ever gets around to graduating and starts looking for a teaching job. He’d planned on applying to do his student teaching at McKinley, but now he knows that was more about being close to Will than anything else, and there’s no way Figgins will go for it once he finds out Finn’s sleeping with Will anyway.

Then again, when he’s pictured himself teaching in the past it’s always been at McKinley, where he could spend lunch periods sitting across one of those little tables in the teacher’s lounge from Will. Teaching and Will have always gone hand in hand in his imagination, and now that he’s got Will’s attention for the right reason, he’s not sure how much he cares about teaching anymore.

Finn’s laugh is a little shaky, and when he looks up from where his fingers are still messing with Will’s buttons he’s blushing. “I always wondered if Coach Sylvester was, like, in love with you or something. I mean, there’s gotta be a reason she’s always sticking her nose in your business, right?”

Will grins at him, which isn’t really the reaction Finn’s expecting, but it’s better than Will getting mad, so he doesn’t complain.

“When you start teaching you’ll discover pretty quickly that most of the staff is way too invested in one another’s personal lives,” Will says. “Sue’s only interest in me is the fact that I _have_ a love life. And even if she was hiding feelings for me somewhere in her brittle black heart, I’m already in love with someone else.”

He’s looking right at Finn when he says it, cheeks a little pink and he’s smiling, but Finn’s known him for a long time, and he knows when Will’s nervous. He’s seen that open, vulnerable look in Will’s eyes before, and his heart does a somersault inside his ribcage as he grips the front of Will’s shirt and drags him forward.

“Yeah?” Finn whispers against his mouth, lips curving into a grin that he knows Will can feel on his skin. “Anybody I know?”

Will laughs against his skin, then he brushes a kiss against the corner of Finn’s mouth. “I think you’ve met once or twice.”

Finn’s only answer is a soft sigh as he parts his lips against Will’s, eyes closed and his hands on the buttons of Will’s shirt now. His beer’s half-full and forgotten on the counter behind him, just like his plans to make it home before his mom goes to bed. Instead he’s working Will’s shirt open with both hands while Will grips his hips and drags him away from the counter to press as much of them together as he can with Finn’s hands between them.

“I love you,” Finn murmurs against his mouth, and he’s not sure Will can hear him, but he says it again anyway, over and over like once he’s said it out loud he can’t _stop_ saying it.

Will’s hand curves around the back of his head, fingers in his hair and just holding him while Finn murmurs _I love you_ against his mouth, then his jaw, and down his neck to his open collar. He sucks at Will’s collar bone, dragging a gasp out of him and when Will’s grip tightens on his hair Finn laughs and kisses his way back up to Will’s mouth again.

“I’ll have to get up pretty early if I stay,” he says, pulling back far enough to look at Will, “and I should let somebody know I’m not going to make it home, just so they don’t think I drove myself into a ditch or something.”

Will nods and reaches up to run his thumb along Finn’s bottom lip, just looking, like he’s never really seen Finn before. It makes Finn feel even more exposed than he did this morning in Will’s bed, with his legs bent and wide open and Will’s tongue pushing inside him. Which is kind of fucked up, but knowing Will wants him and knowing Will _loves_ him...well, they’re two totally different things.

He keeps looking at Will while he fishes his phone out of his jeans and presses Kurt’s speed dial, then he leans in and presses a soft kiss against Will’s mouth as he waits for Kurt to pick up. Finally the line connects and he hears his brother’s voice, and Finn pulls away with an effort and clears his throat.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“So I gathered,” Kurt says. “That _is_ why they invented caller ID, after all. So to what do I owe the pleasure? Let me guess: You’re not coming home and you want me to make your excuses to our parents.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, and he feels kind of like a jerk all of a sudden, because he and Kurt have never exactly been close, but Finn’s been asking kind of a lot of him since he came home. And after tonight he won’t be around to cover for Finn anymore, which means he’s going to have to make his own excuses from now on. “I mean, I would have just called Mom to tell her not to worry, but I figured she might have gone to bed already.”

It’s a lie, because the truth is he doesn’t even know what time it is. He knows when they left his house, and he knows they got back to Will’s place sometime after 10:00, but he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he kissed Will and then let Will drag him inside. It must have been awhile, though, because Kurt doesn’t call him a coward or anything.

“She’s still up,” Kurt says. “We’re just finishing with the clean-up. But I’ll break the news to her. Just don’t forget you’re driving us to the airport.”

“I won’t. Thanks, Kurt,” Finn says.

“Don’t mention it. Tell Will it was nice seeing him again.”

Finn makes a noise that could pass for an affirmative and closes his phone, then he shoves it back in his pocket. “Kurt says goodbye.”

“It was good to see them,” Will answers, but he doesn’t look like he wants to talk about Finn’s brother any more than Finn does. He leans in to press their lips together again, kissing Finn slow before he pulls back just far enough to look at Finn. “I love you, Finn.”

“I know,” Finn says, and yeah, he does, but it feels pretty good to hear Will say it for real.

He’s grinning like an idiot again, and he doesn’t even care, because Will’s taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen, through his living room and down the hall that leads to the bedroom. When they get there he stops long enough to kiss Finn again, hands on Finn’s hips and tongue pushing past Finn’s teeth until he’s panting against Will’s mouth and straining against his jeans.

Finn’s hands slide up Will’s chest to push his shirt and vest off his shoulders, down his arms until Will has to let go of him so Finn can pull them off the rest of the way. As soon as his shirt hits the floor Will reaches for him again, peeling Finn’s clothes off slow. And Finn just stands there and lets him, helping out here and there by kicking off his shoes or tugging his arms out of his shirt. But mostly he just lets Will do the work, because he seems like he kind of wants to, and anyway it’s sort of hot, having Will’s total attention like that.

“I love your hands,” Will says, then he lifts one of Finn’s hands and presses a kiss right to the center of his palm. It sends a surge of want right to Finn’s dick, which is a little weird, because it’s his _palm_ , but Finn doesn’t think too hard about what it means that he gets off on Will kissing his hands.

Then Will’s letting go of his hand to kiss his way along Finn’s shoulder, fingers working his jeans open while he presses hot kisses to the underside of Finn’s chin.

“I love your smile,” Will murmurs, then he pulls back and Finn smiles, right on command. His stomach does a weird little tap dance when Will grins back at him, then Will’s hand pushes inside his boxers and Finn closes his eyes on a gasp.

“I love that noise you make when I touch you,” Will says, and he slides his hand up Finn’s dick to drag a strangled moan out of him, like he’s going for a demonstration. His thumb slides across the head of Finn’s dick and Finn thrusts up into his grip, and when Will laughs low in the back of his throat, Finn laughs along with him.

“But do you know what I love most about you?” Will asks, and when he pulls back to look at Finn like he’s actually expecting an answer, Finn just shakes his head. “I love how brave you are. If you hadn’t kissed me that first time, I would have spent the rest of my life watching you become this amazing person, and regretting never letting you know how I felt about you.”

Will’s always been better at words than Finn. He’s got a way bigger vocabulary, for one thing, which probably has something to do with the amount of books on the shelves in his living room. But he’s wrong about Finn being brave; he was a total coward back in high school, and the only reason he worked up the nerve to make a move on Will was because three other people practically promised him that Will felt exactly the same way he did.

“I’m not,” is all he says, then he surges forward to kiss Will again, like that’s going to prove his point somehow. Will kisses him back, hands on Finn’s hips to ease his jeans down as Finn sucks on his tongue. His fingers flex against Will’s shoulders, trying to drag him closer, like there’s any room between them in the first place.

He doesn’t even notice that they’re moving until the back of his legs hits Will’s mattress, then Will drops onto his knees to ease Finn’s jeans down over his calves. He looks up at Finn for a second before he grips his hips and pushes, and when Finn sits down hard on the edge of the mattress Will pulls off his jeans and his socks.

Once his legs are free Finn spreads them wide and lets Will kneel between them, one hand on Finn’s thigh for balance while he wraps his other hand around Finn’s dick again. _I love your mouth,_ Finn thinks, but the only sound he makes is a broken moan when Will’s lips wrap around the head of his cock.

He manages not to thrust up into wet heat, holding himself against the mattress by sheer determination as Will slowly, _slowly_ slides his mouth down Finn’s length. It’s torture, the pace he sets, but Finn never wants it to end. He wants to thrust up into all that heat, wants to fuck Will’s mouth until he comes on Will’s tongue. But he wants Will to torture him, too, wants him to take his time showing Finn just how much he loves sucking Finn off.

His hands are braced on the mattress behind him, head rolling back on his shoulders as Will swallows around him and pushes a hand past his balls to press against the taut skin there. Finn grunts at the sensation and thrusts up a little, stopping himself just in time to keep from choking Will. Then Will’s finger slides further back, circling Finn’s hole and he remembers what he asked Will just last night.

 _Do you think next time you could do me?_

He remembers the feeling of Will’s tongue pushing inside him and moans, one hand leaving the mattress to touch Will’s face. His thumb slides along Will’s cheekbone, fingers tracing Will’s hairline while he watches Will swallowing his cock over and over. Finn’s panting above Will, and he knows he’s not going to last all that long, which should be embarrassing, considering how many times Will’s made him come in the last twenty-four hours.

But this is all still pretty new, and anyway he figures it’s kind of a compliment to Will if he comes pretty fast. So when he feels the familiar tightness coiling in his stomach he doesn’t try to dial it back, doesn’t picture the mailman or any of the other tricks he’s come up with over the years. Instead he just slides his hand into Will’s hair and tugs a little, murmurs a warning, and comes on Will’s tongue.

When he stops shaking Will’s mouth slides off his dick, and Finn opens his eyes in time to watch Will spit into his hand. He opens his mouth to say he’s sorry, because he wouldn’t have cared if Will wanted to pull off before he came, but before he gets the words out Will’s looking up at him and pushing his hand between Finn’s legs again.

A slick finger slides over his hole and Finn gasps, remembers the way Will slicked the tip of his thumb on Finn’s dick before he pushed it inside Finn that first time. Automatically his legs spread even wider, hips pushing off the mattress to give Will a little more room. Then a slick finger slides inside him, just the tip at first, and Finn lets out a moan like he’s dying and presses down to pull Will further inside.

“Jesus, Finn,” Will murmurs, and Finn hears a low, dirty chuckle and realizes it’s coming from him. He pulls his feet up onto the bed, back flat on the mattress and panting as Will slowly slides his finger all the way in. It feels _huge_ , and he can’t imagine Will’s dick inside him, but his cock twitches at the thought anyway, and Finn reaches down without thinking and grips his softening cock and balls.

Will’s mouth is on his inner thigh, teeth grazing his skin before Will soothes the spot with a kiss. Then he opens his mouth on the soft, pale skin of Finn’s thigh and sucks hard, and Finn lets out a strangled moan and angles his hips so he can fuck himself on Will’s finger.

It takes awhile before he stops feeling like he’s being split open just from having one finger inside him, and when Will pushes a second in to join the first Finn gasps and squeezes down hard against the intrusion. Will’s making soothing noises in his throat, mouth still moving on Finn’s thigh and his free hand gripping Finn’s dick loose, stroking him back to attention while he waits for Finn to adjust to the feeling of two fingers inside him.

Adjusting to the second finger takes longer than the first, and by the time Finn’s stretched enough to rock down onto Will’s fingers again he figures Will must be aching inside his jeans. Which he’s still wearing, Finn remembers, and when he pictures what he must look like, totally naked and fucking himself on Will’s hand, he blushes from the roots of his hair all the way to his dick.

“God, Finn,” Will murmurs, and when Finn forces his eyes open to look down at Will, he knows what he’s thinking. But he doesn’t say it; instead he pulls his fingers free to crawl over Finn, one hand still stroking his dick while Will presses their mouths together and kisses him hard.

“You don’t have to do this,” Will says, and Finn wants to laugh, because the hell he doesn’t. “If you want to stop...”

“Shut the fuck up,” Finn says, and he sounds _angry_ , but when Will’s eyes flash Finn knows he gets it. He presses another hard kiss against Finn’s mouth before he climbs off him again, ditching his jeans and the boxer briefs that make his ass look truly _fantastic_. Then he’s digging in the drawer by his bed for lube and a condom, and Finn watches while he fumbles the package open and then rolls it down his own dick.

He runs a slick hand over the condom, then he squeezes more lube onto his fingers and settles between Finn’s knees, pushing his fingers back inside Finn without warning. Finn lets out a strangled moan and pushes down to get Will’s fingers even further inside, hips rocking down to meet each press until he’s gripping Will’s forearm and practically begging Will to fuck him.

And Will obliges, pulling his fingers free again and pushing Finn’s knees up and apart, leaning in to kiss him hard as he lines himself up and slides inside Finn for the first time.

It...hurts.

Kind of a lot, but Will bottoms out inside him and stays there, his whole body shaking with the effort to keep from moving until Finn adjusts to the stretch.

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to shift from _owowow_ to _oh_ ; a minute, maybe, or possibly years. All he knows is the pain of the stretch and the heat of Will’s skin, and then there’s just a little burn and he shoves at Will’s shoulder until he takes the hint and slides almost all the way out. The weird, uncomfortable feeling of being stretched wide fades a little with each thrust, until Finn’s thrusting up to meet Will, pulling him a little further inside with every stroke and hooking a leg around his waist to hold him there, just in case he changes his mind or something.

Not that he’s in much danger of that; Will’s leaning over him, pressing random kisses to whatever part of Finn he can reach and murmuring things like _God, Finn_ and _so good_ and _I never imagined_ and Finn wonders all of a sudden if Will’s ever fucked another guy before. He told Finn about the guys he’s been with, but none of them sounded all that serious or lasted very long, and it’s possible Will never got around to fucking any of them.

Maybe it was because Will was already fucking Terri the first time he was with another guy, so he went right for the novelty of letting somebody fuck him for once. And after that maybe he just kept at it out of habit, so until Finn asked maybe he never even thought about it.

It doesn’t matter, not really, but Finn kind of likes the idea of giving Will some kind of first. He likes the idea of being the only guy to do this with Will, of showing him how good it can feel to bury yourself in crazy tight heat, tighter than any girl he’s ever been with.

He knows this is going to hurt tomorrow. He’s going to feel it every time he sits down, which is going to make the long drive to the airport that much more uncomfortable. It’ll be even worse if Kurt or Puck notice him shifting uncomfortably on the seat of the loaner he’s supposed to return to the shop once he drops them off, but it’s worth it when Will pushes inside him one last time and moans Finn’s name when he comes.

Finn wraps his arms around Will’s shoulders when he collapses on top of Finn, kissing sweat-slick skin wherever he can reach. His own cock is hard again and straining between them, and Finn doesn’t try to stop himself from thrusting lazily against Will’s stomach.

When he finally catches his breath Will pushes himself up and reaches between them, wrapping a hand around Finn’s cock and fisting him until Finn’s tightening around the cock still buried inside him. The burn makes his orgasm even more intense, and he’s practically sobbing when he comes on Will’s fingers and both their stomachs.

He might even black out for a second or two, because when he comes to Will’s pulling out and Finn hisses at the stretch as the head of Will’s cock pulls past the tight ring of muscle just inside his opening. It leaves him feeling weirdly empty, especially when Will climbs off the mattress long enough to toss the condom and find something to clean them both off with.

Finn’s lip catches between his teeth at the warm press of a washcloth against his ass, but he manages not to let Will hear how weird it feels. Then the mattress is dipping next to him again, and when Will’s arm slides around his waist Finn rolls onto his side and buries his face in Will’s neck.

He sort of wants to cry, which is weird and embarrassing and he’s not a _girl_ , for fuck’s sake, so he turns his face into Will’s warmth instead and distracts himself by kissing his way along Will’s neck.

Will’s hands stroke down his back like maybe he can tell that Finn’s freaking out a little, which is even more embarrassing, but at least he doesn’t try to make Finn talk about it or anything. He pulls back to look at Finn, but instead of asking if he’s okay or something lame like that he just kisses Finn, slow and thorough until Finn forgets that he was fighting the urge to cry a few minutes ago.

Finn swallows a sigh and lets Will settle them in the center of the bed, one arm still draped around Finn’s waist like he’s afraid Finn might get up and leave if Will doesn’t hold onto him. Like there’s any danger of Finn going anywhere until he doesn’t have a choice, and even then he’s going to have a hell of a time making himself get out of bed.

~

When Finn wakes up it’s still dark out, but a glance at the alarm clock next to Will’s bed tells him he better get a move on if he doesn’t want to listen to Kurt bitch all the way to the airport about how Finn’s going to make them miss their flight.

Will’s arm is still around his waist, and it takes some work to ease out from under him without waking him. For a few seconds Finn considers waking him anyway, but he knows if he does he will be late. So he presses a kiss to Will’s shoulder, then he leaves Will under the covers and feels around on the floor for his clothes before he heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

With _his_ toothbrush, the one that Kurt says is just a step down from moving in together. Finn grins at the toothbrush, then at his own reflection for awhile. He flexes experimentally and feels the ache in his muscles and his ass, remembers the way Will looked at him last night when he said _I love you, Finn_ like he couldn’t believe he was getting a chance to say the words out loud.

Finn shakes his head at his reflection and glances down to make sure all his buttons are lined up, and that’s when he realizes he’s wearing Will’s shirt. He lifts an arm and sniffs, and sure enough, it smells like Will, so Finn decides against going back in the bedroom to find his own shirt. Instead he wanders into the living room and pulls his coat on, then he fishes his keys out of his pocket and lets himself out into the cold Ohio morning.


End file.
